Fred and George
by avatarquake
Summary: Phil has two four-legged, fur-covered surprises for Daisy.


Fred and George

 **Summary:** Phil has two four-legged, fur-covered surprises for Daisy.  
 **Notes:** The Johnson &Coulson Exchange Using the prompt; _pets/animals_ , this is my present. I hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

A knock on the office door pulled her out of the paperwork.

"Working hard?" a voice called.

"Hey."

Daisy Johnson looked up and smiled at her distraction, one Phil Coulson.

"Why don't you take a break? It's Christmas Eve, after all." he said, coming inside the office.

"I'm almost done." Daisy said, turning back to the file.

Phil peered over the desk and read the last report.

"What's that?"

"Our latest mission report." Daisy smiled at him. "So, what were you looking me for?"

"Oh, right!" he beamed at her. "You finished here, then?"

"Sure."

Phil took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

Daisy chuckled with his excitement and following him to the hangar and to the Zephyr1.

"You want me to see the Zephyr?" she deadpanned.

"Noooo, Daaaaisy! I have a surprise in our bunk."

"Subtle, Phil." she smirked.

Phil froze for a second.

"If it was that, I'd've kissed you in your office and then taken you to our room." he repleid.

Daisy flushed a little.

"OK. So what is it?" she asked, changing subject.

Phil grinned at her, as she stopped outside of his bunk, certain she was feeling the vibrations from the room.

"Phil, what...?"

"You gave everyone Christmas off and even had a small present for everyone. I thought, I shoud give you something." he said, looking a little embarrassed now.

Daisy opened the door only for two puppies to 'attack' her.

"Oh my God, Phil!" she beamed kneeling down to pet them. "Thank you!"

"Now you can have an excuse to see your father often." he said quietly. "Merry Christmas."

Daisy scrumbled up to her feet and hugged him tightly.

"You are the sweetest man I know, Phil Coulson." she said, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "Merry Christmas."

"I just wanted to do something nice for you, that would keep you in contact with your father." he said quietly.

"I know and I love the thought. I love the pupies, too."

"Their names are Fred and George." he said, once Daisy let go and kneeled back down to play with them. "I adopted them today, in our names. From Cal." he added.

"You saw dad?" Daisy asked, looking up to him. "How was he?"

"Very happy to know I was buying puppies for me and my girlfriend. A house is not a home without a pet." he smiled. "He's really happy."

"That's good to know." Daisy said softly.

"I think he likes me." Phil grinned.

Daisy chuckled.

"Yeah, he does." she said. "At least he was accepting of your existance in my life before everything happened." she added quietly.

"I wonder if we looked a lot like history repeating itself to him." Phil said, sitting down with her, one of the puppies going to him. "George is a little sweet on me." he smiled, petting the black-furred puppy.

"History repeating itself? But we hadn't even let ourselves admit we loved each other back then." she huffed.

Phil chucked softly.

"Your dad must have seen something we gleefully ignored, then." he said, leaning over to kiss her.

Daisy smiled, shaking his head.

She leaned into him and George made room for her.

"Thank you, George." she smiled, petting him.

Phil wrapped his arm around her in a half hug, as Fred jumped in her arms.

"Why Fred and George?"

"Apparently Cal had them for a while and they kept stealing his shoes and slippers, hiding them in the most unexpected places in the clinic." he chuckled, petting George.

"My dad likes Hary Potter." she smiled.

"It's in the genes, I think." he said, in mock seriousness. "You're both geeks."

It startles a laugh out of her.

"And you are a dork." she mock accused him.

"But you love my dorkiness!" he replied immediatelly.

Daisy smiled and kissed him again.

"Yes. Yes, I do."

They staid quietly for a little while, Fred and George had gone searching around and come back to lie beside the couple.

"Shouldn't we go and set these two up in our room?" Daisy asked finally.

"I'll do it later. First, I want to prepare our lunch. Theirs, too." Phil replied, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Hmm. You have a point." she said, softly.

She got up, Fred and George perking up at the movement, and pulled Phil to his feet.

"Come on you two. Time to show you around your new home." she said, patting her thigh.

Tongues out and running after her, Fred and George took the small 'tour' with an excited energy, that made Daisy and Phil smile.

The base had been practically emptied out, save for the emergency crew, Daisy and Phil.

"It always become so quiet when everyone's out for vacations." Daisy commented.

Phil looked at her.

"And yes, I know I sent them all away, unless the world ends." she rolled her eyes at him.

He smiled, squeezing her hand a little.

"What would you like for lunch?" he asked her once they entered the kitchen.

"Mmm. What do we have? Do we need to do any grossery shopping?" Daisy asked, bringing her hands around his waist, looking over his shoulder.

"No, we're good. So. Any requests?"

"Some Christmas Eve-y." she shrugged. "I love your cooking."

"I love cooking for you." he smiled at her over his shoulder, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "I have the dog food in that cupdoard over there. Could you...?"

"Sure, love. I'll feed the children."

She let go with another kiss and went to prepare the dog bowls for Fred and George.

In the twodays that followed, Daisy and Phil spend their vacation either out of the base when the weather allowed it, with their puppies, going for walks to the park. Or they cuddled on the couch watching movies late into the night, until they fell asleep, Fred and George falling asleep on their laps.

"They're not very mischievous." Daisy commented on the thirdday. "I haven't lost a shoe in the three days they've been with us."

"Cal trained it out of them. Mostly." Phil said, looking around their room for his missing shoe.

Daisy chuckled and went to help him.

"Fred, George, where's dad's shoe?" she asked. "There's a biscuit for you if you give it now." she waved two treats at them.

Paws scrambled on the floor and two furballs went under the wardrobe, only to reemerge with a shoe in their mouths.

"There it is." Daisy said. "Thank you, you two." she gave them their promised treats.

"Thank you Fred, George." Phil said, petting them. "You are spoiling them, you know." he smiled at Daisy.

"I know. I never had a pet before."

"Me neither." he smiled.

"And you are spoiling them, too, mister. You got them all the best toys and beds and stuff." she bumped his shoulder.

"Hey. Only the best for my family."

"You are the sweetest man I know, Phil Coulson." Daisy grinned, shaking her head affectionatelly.

"And you are the most caring woman I know, Daisy Johnson." Phil replied, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"Good morning to you, too." Daisy smiled against his lips. "Breakfast?"

Phil chuckled in their kiss.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll go on ahead and prepare it, then." he replied.

A moment later Daisy walked in the kitchen area to find Coulson filling the dog bowls.

"So, what are you making?" she asked, hugging him.

"Pancakes." he smiled. "Is everyone returning today?"

"No. Tomorrow. Why?"

"Just wanted to know how long I had alone with you." he smiled.

"You planned something you didn't want the others to see, Phil?" Daisy smirked.

Phil served their breakfast, with a quick kiss.

"There is always something I don't want the others to see." he answered.

"But not today?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I am not about to scar our two sons." he replied. "Plus; I don't like being watched. Unless it's you."

"Don't I know that." she smirked at him.

"The plan today was to visit Mrs Hinton and her daughter." he said, blushing. "You asked me to call them."

"Oh, you're right."

"And we could take Fred and George for the little trip. Robin would love to play with the puppies, don't you think?"

"And they would love her." Daisy smiled. "When are we going?"

"Mrs Hinton insisted to stay for lunch." Phil replied.

"And the evening?"

"Ours."

Daisy chuckled quietly.

"Corny." she said.

"But yours."

She beamed at him, leaning close to kiss him.

At which point Fred yipped and called attention to him and his brother, who had apparently felt too neglected by Phil and had peed the wall.

"George." he scolded. "You're better trained than that."

"Dad trained them?" Daisy asked, going for the mop.

"Yeah." Phil called out. "But he failed to mention one of them would throw training out of the window to get my attention." he grumbled. "Bath time. Both of you. We will be visiting a friend."

"You know, you'd make an awesome dad." Daisy said, suddenly.

Phil froze.

"Would you..." he started.

"If I'd want to become a mother?" Daisy completed. She shrugged. "I would want to foster; I don't like the idea of letting anyone else go through what I did. I don't think I am ready yet, though."

"I never thought I'd get to have a family like that. Children...I would..." Phil said softly.

"You'd want to have kids running around." Daisy said softly.

Phil nodded, as he started washing the puppies. Fred was very calm and patient about it. At first. George, not so much and he soon had Fred helping him out in his mission to wet Daisy and Phil. Their clothes were soaked by the end of it.

"Well, we got two puppies running around. Until they are a little older, we can put children on hold." Daisy said, drying herself off.

"We're getting an SUV?" Phil asked, as he got out of his sweatpants.

"Lola's too small for the four of us." Daisy replied.

They loaded the car with their pressents, persuaded Fred and George to get in the backseats and they were ready to leave.

Daisy let one of the emergecy crew know they would be out and to call them if something came up.

Robin was indeed happy to see the puppies and Fred and George were ecstatic.

Polly thanked them for visiting, for the gifts and for everything they had done to keep them safe all this time.

"I am only keeping my promise to look out for you and Robin." she said quietly, picking up Robin for a hug.

"You didn't have to, though."

"I would still have kept an eye out for you, either way."

Mrs Hinton smiled, like Daisy's words had proven her point and Phil squeezed Daisy's shoulder for a split second. They staid longer than they had expected.

After their visit, and Robin had spent most of the time playing with Fred and George, all three of them ending up as an exhausted pile on the floor by the time they had to go, they took the long way around.

"I wish I had saved Charles."

"I know."

Daisy sighed beside him. He was driving them back to the Playground.

"Come on, you three." he said softly.

Daisy and their puppies had fallen asleep on the ride back home.

Daisy grumbled, sleepily, and let him pull her out of the car. He managed to get Fred and George out, too, holding them to his chest with his right hand, while his left held Daisy up. She wrapped her arms around him, leaning on him, as they made their way to their room.

"Here we are, love." he murmured, as he softly let her slid on the bed. "Give me a moment to let these two on their bads." he kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Mmm." Daisy fell backwards on the bed.

Phil smiled and set Fred and George down on their beds. They woke up and scrambled after him and up on the bed and settled around Daisy. Phil shook his head and took Daisy's boots and jacket off, stripped himself out of his jacket and shoes and laid down beside Daisy. Uncosciously, she turned to him and curled round him.

Phil wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close.

They woke up a couple of hours later, Daisy practically sleeping on him, the puppies had migrated to their beds, their shoes moved towards them.

"Hey." he smiled, pressing a light kiss to her lips.

Daisy hummed, pressing her face to his chest.

"Did we oversleep?"

"Don't think so." Phil yawned. He checked his phone. "Half past nine. Night."

"Could use some more nap time." she said.

A yip called their attention to their two puppies.

Phil groaned when he saw the mess they had made.

"I'll take them to the bathroom, you'll get the mop?" Daisy suggested with a smile.

"Thank you, Daisy." he groaned again.

"Hey I cleaned up after them last time, didn't I?" she kissed him. "Fred, George, here boys." she called softly, patting her thigh.

Luring them to the bathroom and into the bathtub was easy.

The bath itself turned into a game, and even though Daisy was dripping water by the end of it, she had fun with the two.

"Should we take them out for a night walk?" Phil asked, as he stuffed his cell phone in his pocket.

"Were taking pictures?" Daisy asked.

"I was recording a video. So our possible future child can laugh with me as we watch you being all cute and caring and playfully funny with two puppies." he said, in all seriousness. "But until a day like that arives, it's all for my personal collection of ' _I can not believe I am lucky to have met you and even luckier that you love me too_ ' videos and pictures."

"You don't have a file like that, have you?"

"Not word for word, no." he grinned, drawing her in his arms.

"Phil! I'm wet." she exclaimed, trying to pull away.

"So?" he smiled, leaning to kiss her. "I don't mind."

Daisy kissed him.

"I love you." he whispered against her lips.

"I know."

"Come on; a quick walk around the base, then we tuck the kids in." he suggested. "Then, I cook us dinner."

Taking Fred and George around the base helped them adapt to the surroundings – in the past three days, they hadn't seen much beyond the common area, the kitchen and the way from the hanger there and to their bunk.

"How do you think the rest will react to Fred and George?" Daisy asked after dinner – Phil had made them spaghetti.

Phil shrugged.

"I think they'll love them. They make it easy to fall in love with them, like you."

"I was easy to fall in love with, huh?" Daisy grinned up to him from her place in his arms.

"Very much so."

"So, you were in love with me, all this time?"

"Pretty much. I was just ignorant of the fact for a couple of years." he smiled a little.

"You are pretty easy to fall for, too. I had been pinning for you, for a while." she said quietly, pressing a kiss over his scar.

"We don't have to pine for each other anymore."

"Maybe a little?" she smiled at him.

Phil chuckled at that.

"Yeah, ok. Maybe a little." he pulled her closer and kissed her. "I love you." he said quietly.

"I love you, too." she whispered back.

They had berely closed their eyes when Fred and George desided to snuggle up with them, making both Daisy and Phil chuckle and rearrange themselves to accommodate them.


End file.
